1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) device packaging, and more specifically to flip chip package configurations.
2. Background
An IC die is typically mounted in or on a package that is attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) or a printed wire board (PWB). One such type of IC die package is a flip chip package. Flip chip is a technology in which electrically conductive elements, such as solder bumps, connect the IC die or the IC die package to a substrate, a PCB, or a PWB. The solder bumps are formed on the bond pads of the IC die. The IC die is flipped over, so that the solder bumps are aligned with corresponding connection sites on the substrate. The solder bumps are reflow soldered to the corresponding connection sites. A flip chip IC die has pads on the active surface of the die, rather than the peripheral bond pads generally associated with a wirebond IC die. The pads on the active face of the flip chip IC die can connect to input/output (I/O), power, or ground.
A heat spreader often is attached to the non-active surface of the flip chip IC die to facilitate dissipation of heat from the flip chip IC die. The heat spreader can be adhered to the non-active surface of the flip chip IC die using a thermally conductive adhesive, for example. However, such heat spreaders rely on dissipation of heat into the ambient air, which can be inefficient.
What is needed is a flip chip package and method of making the same that addresses one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings of conventional flip chip IC dice and methods.